Application developers and service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling applications and delivery platforms. One area of interest has been providing applications and/or services that enable clinicians to help patients understand and become better aware about their physiological conditions (e.g., cholesterol, blood sugar, weight loss or gain, blood pressure, etc.). In particular, there is an interest to bring and effectively display this information on mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, phablets, tablets, etc.). However, many of today's applications and/or services are based on general population metrics (e.g., average height, weight, and/or age ranges) to the detriment of users suffering from a chronic disease such as heart failure or diabetes and therefore do not fall within the general population metrics.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing personalized information regarding one or more physiological conditions associated with a user.